


Physical Education

by BBC_Baby_VIP (state8)



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/state8/pseuds/BBC_Baby_VIP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong is a newly qualified P.E teacher and Seunhyun is a student in one of his classes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physical Education

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is really long and kind of awful, but here you go, any way...

Jiyong groaned loudly as he threw yet another potential outfit onto his bedroom floor and returned to his wardrobe to search for something better. He’d always hated the first day of school, but it’s even worse when you’re the teacher. He had made sure to get everything ready the night before, but he had forgotten the one oh-so-important detail of an outfit. One the one hand, he _was_ a PE, so surely shorts and a t-shirt would suffice… But then on the other hand, formal clothes would make a better first impression to his colleagues and students… Jiyong cringed slightly at the thought of said _students_ … He had year 12’s all day today, which terrified him because he was well aware of how young he looked for his age, and considering the fact he is only 21, half of his students are probably going to look older than him.

 

The time on his bedroom clock drew him back to the task at hand, and he was forced to hurriedly settle on a semi-formal look before grabbing his keys and rushing out the door. He quickly jumped into his car, throwing his bag into the passenger seat and sticking the keys in the ignition. Jiyong attempted to start the beat-up old vehicle, but the car let him down.

 

“Fuck… Not today…” The blonde man groaned, hitting the steering wheel before rushing back out of the car and hurrying to the nearest bus stop. The bus came into view just as he reached it and Jiyong waved frantically until the driver stopped for him. The teacher gave the driver a half-hearted smile as he scanned his card and went to find a seat, which wasn’t hard, considering the bus was nearly empty. The bus stayed that way, with one or two individuals getting on and off here and there until the large vehicle came to a few stops away from Jiyong’s school, where a large group of students got on. Jiyong glanced over at them, feeling glad that they wouldn’t know who he was yet, before returning to staring out the window as his anxiety grew in his mind.

 

After a moment, he got the irritating feeling that he was being watched. Jiyong cautiously scanned the bus, but not seeing anyone looking in his direction, he shook his head and dismissal and convinced himself that he was imagining it. Despite his denial, however, Jiyong could not shake the feeling for the rest of the journey and was almost thankful when his school came into view. As the bus pulled up to his stop, Jiyong waited casually as the students exited, before following them out.

 

Jiyong stepped out of the vehicle onto the ground and stared at the building in front of him; half-considering getting back on the bus and never coming back ever again. Luckily, a familiar voice calling his name pulled Jiyong out of his musings.

 

“Zico!” Jiyong happily greeted the younger man who was jogging towards him. “What are you doing here?!”  Jiyong and Zico had been friends for years, since they met at a hip hop club and started a rap group together; both of them had been studying to be teachers, but they hadn’t spoken in a few months.

 

“Hey, GD! I’m a student teacher here! I’m so happy you’re working here too! I almost didn’t believe YG when he told me he’d hired you!” Jiyong smiled to himself at the mention of is rap mentor and inspiration for becoming a teacher, who also happened to be the head teacher of this high school.

 

“Yeah, I can hardly believe it myself…” Jiho noted the nervous tone in the older man’s voice and was quick to get him inside the school so he didn’t bolt.

 

“Come on, I’ll show you where the teacher’s lounge is.” Jiho turned around to head to the lounge, waiting for Jiyong to walk beside him before turning the conversation to anything that came to mind as they both ignored the interested glances from a few of the students they passed along the way.

 

By the time they reached the room, Jiyong was so relaxed he had practically forgotten what he had even been nervous about in the first place. The anxiety soon returned, however, the second they set foot in the teacher’s lounge, as the confused stares of the rest of the faculty where drawn to him.

 

“Uh, guys!” Jiho started, drawing their attention to him instead. “This is Jiyong; he’s the new PE teacher the boss was talking about.” A quiet noise of understanding left a few of the other teachers in unison.

 

“Hi! Nice to meet you all!” Jiyong waved awkwardly as they all went back to whatever they were doing before. The young teacher let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding before Jiho patted him supportively on the shoulder and directing him over to the only person who hadn’t turned away from the pair.

 

“Jiyong, this is Yongguk; he’s been filling in since the last PE teacher left, so he’ll tell you what the kids are all doing at the minute.” Jiyong shook hands with the man who was currently smiling widely at him, revealing more of his gums than his teeth.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you’re here! I’m so sick of teaching sports!” The new teacher was left slightly surprised by how deep his colleague’s voice was, though his genuine gratefulness was obvious in his tone. Jiyong merely nodded in acknowledgement before the man spoke again. “Since I didn’t know when you’d be coming, I didn’t bring all the stuff you’ll need, but since you only have year 12’s today, all you need to know is that they’re learning how to play soccer and most of them are already pretty good at it, so you should be good.”

 

While Yongguk continued talking, Jiyong’s attention was drawn back to Jiho, who had walked off to answer the staff room door at some point and was now talking to someone out of view.

 

The slightly younger man was talking animatedly before invited the obscured person into the lounge, while he retrieved something from his desk. Jiyong’s breath was stuck in his throat as he saw the person was a student, but that was no surprise, what really shocked him was what this particular student looked like; he was tall, taller than Jiyong, his hair was jet black, his eyes were dark and piercing with a mischievous edge, whilst his face was probably more handsome than anyone Jiyong had ever seen before in his life.

 

When Jiho returned to the student and handed him something, he smiled gratefully and Jiyong’s brain went into overdrive. Jesus Christ, that kid had an amazing smile. Jiyong didn’t realise how long he’d been staring until the school bell dragged him back to reality. He quickly looked back at Yongguk (who was giving him a funny look) and thanked him for all of his help.

 

Jiyong glanced down at the sheet the other teacher had given him to see which room he was supposed to be in before risking another glance at the attractive student. He could’ve sworn the kid was looking right at him before turning and walking out of the room.

 

This was going to be a harder job than he had thought.

 

Jiyong arrived late to his first class (with the help of three different students, who he had to stop and ask for directions along the way) and quickly rushed into the room where his new students were chatting noisily.

 

“Sorry I’m late, guys! I got a bit lost!” When the class stared blankly at him, Jiyong realised that none of them knew who he was. “I’m your new PE teacher, Mr Kwon!” A few students made shocked noises.

 

“Wow, how old are you… Sir?” One girl near the back shouted out.

 

“I’m twenty one, but I assure you I’m fully qualified!” Jiyong responded brightly, using his most charming smile to win them over.

 

“What happened to Mr Bang?” One curly blonde-haired kid at the front blurted, before quickly looking apologetic.

 

“Mr Bang..?” Jiyong asked, slightly lost “Oh! The last teacher! Sorry; I only met him ten minutes ago; so I didn’t get a chance to find out his last name! Well… Nothing happened to Mr Bang… He was only filling in temporarily…” The blonde kid pouted childishly, but seemed to accept that answer.

 

“Now; since _somebody_ kept us all waiting, I have to hurry up and take the roll!” A few kids laughed politely at the bad joke whilst most of them were still getting over the fact this guy is _actually_ their teacher.

 

After making sure everyone was there, Jiyong brought the kids out onto the field to play soccer. Team selections took a while, but other than that, everything went smoothly. Jiyong was glad to see that Mr Bang had been telling the truth about their soccer skills.

 

Since Jiyong was being the referee, he did have to stop the game a few times as some kids kept trying to cheat. Luckily though, nobody was sent off and he only had to give one yellow card.

 

As the class ended, Jiyong dismissed the exhausted kids, before heading back to his classroom for the next group.

 

The second class went pretty much the same way as the first, except without the part where Jiyong was late, so he had a little more time to call the roll and try to memorise the students’ names. How he was supposed to memorise all of them, Jiyong had no idea.

 

Lunch was after that class and Jiyong found himself on playground duty; walking around and supervising the kids as they enjoyed their brief break. He also happened to spot the boy from the staffroom and had to actually force himself to look away before he started zoning out again.

 

Jiyong headed early to his classroom and got there before any of the students, who began to slowly trail in about five minutes later. As he’s looking through the list of student’s names and trying to figure out how to pronounce some of the more difficult ones, he vaguely registers a student walking into the class before stopping for a moment, until their friends snap them out of it and they go to sit down.

 

Jiyong waited until the class was almost full before looking up from his desk. As he was about to speak, his eyes scanned the kids in front of him, but his words died in his throat when he noticed _that_ boy.

 

The teacher felt like he had been caught in a trance, he couldn’t look away or move at all.

 

His mouth suddenly became dry and he palms started to sweat as his brain slowly rebooted and began to panic as he realised that he was going to see this kid at the same time every day for the rest of the year.

 

Jiyong quickly looked away, just as the boy turned to face him, and cleared his throat awkwardly before attempting to start the class.

 

“Hello everyone! My name’s Mr Kwon and I’m your new PE teacher!” This class had a slightly less surprised response than the other two, as word had clearly spread at lunch time.

 

As Jiyong spoke, he attempted to look anywhere else in the room, other than at that kid, but his eyes were constantly jumping back to him; leaving the teacher slightly shocked every time they made eye contact and he got to see for himself exactly what that strong gaze looked like head-on.

 

Jiyong eagerly takes the roll; desperately wanting to know what this perfect boy’s name is.

 

Every boy’s name he call out, he hopes it’s his.

 

“Dongwook Choi?” Jiyong calls and for a split second thinks that’s him, before he realises it was the kid next to him who had responded. “Seunghyun Choi?”

 

“Here!” The Godly creature spoke and Jiyong had to physically stop himself from swooning at the sound of his voice. What aspect of this Seunghyun kid _wasn’t_ perfect?

 

Jiyong quickly cleared his throat before continuing with the roll; his own voice sounding noticeably weaker than before.

 

The teacher was glad when he finished calling their names, so he could finally bring his class outside and would no longer have to suffocate under Seunghyun’s powerful stares.

 

This class turned out to be much faster at establishing their soccer teams than the last; saying they just wanted to keep the ones they used last week, which Jiyong was happy about, since he really didn’t feel like going through that whole process a third time.

 

The teacher attempted to watch the game in a professional manner, as both a teacher and a referee, but every time Seunghyun caught his eye, he couldn’t look away.

 

Just when he had thought there was no way the kid could be any hotter; he finds out he’s actually really good at soccer. Seriously, he could probably out run most of the kids in the class and his team were obviously well aware of this; always passing the ball to him any time they got it.

 

That Dongwook kid from before also turned out to be quite good (though nowhere near as good looking), and since he was on the other team; him and Seunghyun seemed to be involved in some kind of competition with each other.

 

As the game dragged on in the heat of the summer sun, Jiyong came to the simultaneously brilliant and terrible realisation that Seunghyun’s shirt was sticking close to his skin with sweat.

 

Jiyong swallowed thickly as his eyes traced over the boy’s obvious muscles through his shirt.

 

Images ran through the teacher’s mind as his eyes automatically followed the boy as he ran the lengths of the field.

 

Jiyong would give anything to see what was underneath that shirt. He wanted nothing more than to rip the thin material off his body and abuse the pale skin he would undoubtedly find underneath with his teeth and tongue.

 

He had to bite his lip to stop himself from actually moaning out loud as he thought about the fantastic noises that boy could make with his beautiful voice… The noises Jiyong could _make him_ make…

 

Jiyong almost started drooling as he wondered what Seunghyun would be like in a situation like that. Would he be gentle? Rough? Would want to be in control? Would he talk dirty? Oh, Jiyong _really_ hopes he talks dirty… What’s the point of having a voice like that and never using it to its full potential?

 

Jiyong was quickly snapped out of his filthy imagination when the object of his affection turned and looked straight at him. The teacher knew he should look away, but his brain was frozen; all he could do was swallow the lump in his throat as Seunghyun’s dark eyes stared straight back at him.

 

Luckily for Jiyong, one of Seunghyun’s teammates passed the ball to him and the boy was forced to return to the game.

 

Jiyong breathing evened out as he felt his face cool down; not even having noticed that it was flushed in the first place.

 

The teacher forces himself to watch the rest of the match properly and not fantasise about his student; which turned out to be easier than he thought, since the class ended immediately after he made that decision.

 

He blew the whistle loudly and all the kids came running over and Jiyong noticed that Seunghyun’s hair had been plastered to his face by sweat and his chest was rising and falling quickly; though he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and wrapped up the class.

 

As Jiyong walked away from his class, something made him turn back towards them and the sight that met him was nearly enough to make him tackle Seunghyun to the ground and ravish him. _The boy had taken his shirt off._ Unfortunately for Jiyong, he happened to be still wearing a black undershirt, but it was even tighter against his body than the sweat-soaked school shirt _and_ it was sleeveless, so Jiyong was granted a very nice view of the muscles in Seunghyun’s arms, which tensed as he stuffed his shirt into his school bag.

 

Only when Jiyong bumped into another teacher did he stop staring at the hot student. He quickly apologised and hurried off to the staffroom, wanting to get his stuff and leave as quickly as possible, as the image he had just witnessed kept flashing up in his memory.

 

Jiyong was lying in bed wide awake on the night of his first day as a teacher. He had tried so hard to sleep, but couldn’t as _his_ face kept popping up in his mind and sending his train of thought spinning out of control.

 

“Why can’t I stop thinking about this fucking kid?” Jiyong groaned to himself as he punched the pillow next to him. He sighed deeply before glancing down at himself with little hope in his mind. Nope, no luck; it was _still_ hard. It had been like this for nearly an hour now. Jiyong needed to sleep. He had to get up early for school tomorrow, yet here he was, wide awake with a boner that had been caused by a student. He’d only been a teacher for a day and already he’s terrible at it.

 

‘It’s probably just lust…’ His mind volunteered. ‘Yeah, that’s got to be what it is. Especially since I broke up with Youngbae like a year ago and I haven’t been with anybody since then… So if it’s just sexually frustration, then it’s fine, right? There’s nothing wrong with a man satisfying his needs, so this is okay, right? It’s hardly got anything to do with my student, really, so there’s no moral issues there… So I could deal with this, whilst _definitely_ not thinking about Seunghyun’ (His dick twitches when he even thinks the name.) ‘and it would all be morally okay…’

 

Jiyong’s hand had slowly been inching closer to the tent in his pyjama shorts as he rationalised it to himself.

 

He was practically shaking in anticipation as he wrapped his own hand around his erection through the thin fabric. Instantly, his mind ignored his earlier decision and imagined it was Seunghyun’s hand, but now it was too late; the shockwave of pleasure that idea had sent through his body was too good to fight or ignore.

 

Jiyong had no choice but surrender himself to his own imagination. The image of Seunghyun he had witnessed only a few hours ago popped into his mind and he had to bite back a moan as his mind provided him with a pretty good representation of what the boy would look like if his hadn’t been wearing the undershirt.

 

Jiyong pictured the student standing at the foot of his bed and slowly removing the tight black shirt. As inch by inch of pale skin was revealed to the teacher, his hand sped up his actions and he whimpered slightly. Seunghyun would definitely be a tease. There’s no doubt in Jiyong’s mind that the boy wouldn’t just get straight to it. He’d draw it out. He’d purposely ignore his teacher’s hard dick and play with his nipples instead. Biting and licking at the hard buds as Jiyong would whine and tell him to hurry up.

 

Jiyong knew he couldn’t last much longer and forced imaginary Seunghyun to move on. The boy would probably be inexperienced, so he’d be slightly timid about touching Jiyong’s cock. But after he sees how much his teacher is enjoying it, he’d quickly become confident. Jiyong know he would be able to feel the change in the boy’s mentality as his grip would get tighter and his hand would work him faster.

 

Jiyong moaned loudly when his imaginary lover leaned his face closer to his hard dick. Just as the boy’s adorable lips were almost upon him, he looked up into Jiyong’s eyes with that powerful stare that the older boy already knew far too well. When the imaginary boy poked his tongue out and carefully licked the head of his erection, Jiyong lost it. He came all over his own stomach with a loud cry of ‘Seunghyun!’ leaning his mouth.

 

Jiyong felt his eyes drift shut as his breathing evened out to a slightly more regular pace. As he lay there recovering from his orgasm, guilt slowly started to eat away at the corners of his mind.

 

He had just used the image of his _student_ to get himself off… How had he managed to screw up his teaching career so badly already?

 

Not only was it unprofessional, but it also went against everything he stood for as it teacher.

 

This was it though… He had just gotten it out of his system, so that’ll be the _last_ inappropriate thought he _ever_ thinks about Seunghyun.

 

From now on, Jiyong will make it his _mission_ to view the boy as a student and nothing more.

 

The last thought that passed through Jiyong’s mind as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness was of Seunghyun cuddling him and stroking his hair as they both fell asleep together.

 

Jiyong’s ‘Seunghyun thought ban’ was already forgotten by the next morning, and in the week that had passed since that night; Jiyong’s thoughts about the boy had been rapidly becoming dirtier and more frequent.

 

Jiyong was sure he wouldn’t be able to look Seunghyun in the eye by the next time he taught his class, so he was glad to learn when he turned up to school that morning that the school talent contest would be happening during that period, so he was safe for another week.

 

As soon as that weight was lifted off his mind; Jiyong’s steps already became lighter. But there was one small part of his brain that was persistently mourning the loss of the only contact he had with the younger man and couldn’t stand to wait another week before seeing Seunghyun again.

 

Jiyong’s next two classes pass like a happy blur; the kids are starting to get really good at soccer and Jiyong has even managed to memorise about half of their names, which is pretty good considering this is only the second time he’s seen them.

 

The teacher even finds himself whistling happily as he makes his way to the staffroom at lunchtime.

 

“Hey, Ji!” Zico jogged to catch up with the older teacher as soon as he spotted him.

 

“Zico! My man! What’s up, yo?” Jiyong flailed his arms about in vaguely hip-hop like gestures as he greeted his friend cheerfully.

 

“Not much, yo!” The younger man responded with a grin. “Glad to see you’re feeling better after you’ve been acting weird all week!” Jiyong cringed slightly at the knowledge that he had been that obvious. “Are you going to come to the talent contest?”

 

“I don’t know, Z, I was just gonna head home… I’ve got some stuff I need to do for tomorrow…” Jiho’s expression changed into a childish pout.

 

“Aw, come on… It’ll be fun! You should see some of these kids! They’re like _super_ talented! Plus, you should have some fun while you’re in a good mood, ‘cause for all we know you’ll be back to being all mopey again by tomorrow!”

 

“Oi!” Jiyong reached out to punch the younger man’s arm, but he managed to dodge it. “Hey! You can’t avoid your punishment like that!” Jiyong swung again but the other man was too fast.

 

“Really? ‘Cause it kinda looks like I can…” Zico mocked him.

 

“That’s it; this time I’m going for the face!” Jiyong ran at him in mock-anger, but Zico quickly turned and fled, yelling ‘Not my beautiful face!’ as he did. The other teacher was quick to chase him; knowing the younger man had terrible stamina, so he could catch him in no time.

 

When Jiho eventually stopped running and stood with his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath, Jiyong quickly tapped him on the forehead with his knuckles; smirking triumphantly.

 

“Idiot, you should’ve just stayed still!” Jiyong smirked until Zico looked mischievously up at him, making Jiyong a little scared.

 

“Yeah, but this way I got you to the talent show!” Jiyong looked around and noticed that he was right. “Come on, let’s go! We’re already late!” Zico (suspiciously having regained his energy far too quickly) grabbed Jiyong’s arm and pulled him into the performance hall.

 

Most of the seats were full of cheering students as a group were just leaving the stage. The two teachers decided it would be best for them to stand, since there were no two seats together.

 

As the MC announced the next contestant as a rapper, Jiyong perked up in interest.

 

“Oh, it’s Seunghyun, he’s the best!” Jiyong overheard one of the girls near them say and instantly started to panic.

 

‘No way… It can’t be him… It’s gotta be that other Seunghyun in year 11, right?! The universe is not that cruel…’ Jiyong’s pleas to God go unanswered as he sees _that_ student hesitantly walk onto the stage, wearing a thick hoody and a cap over his uniform. He smiles nervously at the audience before quickly introducing himself in his deep voice (which, Jiyong notes, sounds even better through the PA system). The music quickly starts to play and the teacher finds himself unconsciously nodding along to the beat.

 

Then Seunghyun rapped…

 

What Jiyong had previously convinced himself was just lust for his student, quickly morphed into what could only be described as love. Yes, Jiyong had fallen. Hard. He couldn’t deny it any longer as that gorgeous voice softly rapped about an ex-girlfriend. When the sirens kicked in in the middle and Seunghyun started practically shouting the words, Jiyong felt his heart hurt a little with the urge to comfort the student and to protect him from having to feel heartbreak ever again.

 

Just as Seunghyun looks close to crying, the song ends and he switches back to his normal personality; bowing at the audience and leaving the stage as the entire student body gets out of their seats to clap and cheer. Jiyong lets out the breath he didn’t realise he had been holding as reality returns to his mind.

 

“What did I tell you? Pure talent!” Zico’s voice sounded distant as the gravity of the situation started to weigh down on Jiyong.

 

He was _in love_ with his _student_ …

 

This would _not_ end well…

 

This was it. The one thing Jiyong had been dreading since he decided to become a PE teacher. Sex Ed… It was here… It had been awkward enough as a student, but it would be so much worse as a teacher… Especially considering his feelings towards a certain student… Jiyong wasn’t sure why this school thought it was necessary to even teach this to year 12’s, considering most people would have found out about this stuff by the time they were ten and this was about seven years too late.

 

He managed to struggle through the first class, blushing the entire time. By the second class he had calmed down slightly, but his stomach still did flips every time he thought about what was next… The third class… Seunghyun’s class…

 

As the students entered the classroom, they chatted happily to their friends; clearly having no idea that they were about to face an hour of the most awkward class they’ve ever experienced.

 

After most of the class had arrived and Seunghyun wasn’t there, Jiyong felt a spark of relief in his mind, before he walked in with his friends, laughing at something one of them had said.

 

Jiyong sighed as the late student’s took their seats. Alright, all he had to do was repeat the exact same lesson he’d already done twice today… He could do this… It was no big deal…

 

“Alright, class!” The kids stopped their conversations and looked up at him expectantly. “Today’s the class I’m sure you’ve all been waiting for; Sex Ed!” The nosier half of the class groaned, whilst the quieter half just looked a bit embarrassed. Surprisingly, Seunghyun, who was normally one of then noisier kids, just stared intensely at the teacher; making Jiyong shiver slightly.

 

“So…” Jiyong’s voice wavered slightly when he tried to speak. He cleared his throat before continuing. “Let’s start…”

 

Luckily for Jiyong, the first half of the class was about the female reproductive system, so he was completely fine with just saying the same thing he’d said to the last two classes. He could still feel Seunghyun’s eyes on him and had to stop himself from looking in that direction so he wouldn’t lose his train of thought.

 

Then the second half started; the part where he had to stand there and talk about boners, masturbation, and wet dreams (among other things). After about ten seconds of describing an erection with Seunghyun’s heavy gaze upon him, he had to move to sit behind his desk; as he could feel a certain problem arise.

 

The tent that had started to form in his shorts quickly grew as he started describing wet dreams, and a few of the more memorable ones he’s had about Seunghyun in the past few weeks sprung into his mind.

 

‘Oh, God…’ Jiyong though, struggling to continue talking to his class ‘This is _so_ wrong… Good teachers _definitely_ do not get hard-on’s in front of a class full of students… ’ The teacher did a surprisingly good job of keeping his voice even through it all; only slipping up and losing his train of thought a few times.

 

During the most awkward part of the class, in which Jiyong had to demonstrate how to correctly put on a condom, using a wooden penis; the teacher made the mistake he’d been trying to avoid for the whole class and looked at Seunghyun. The student was staring straight at him with an expression even more intense than his usual one and Jiyong felt his own erection grow impossibly harder at the sight.

 

He couldn’t bring himself to look away; even as he continued with the demonstration and slid the thin rubber over the hard phallus. Only when Seunghyun shivered slightly and looked away did Jiyong realise what he was doing and quickly carried on with the class; which, luckily, was almost over.

 

Jiyong successfully managed to get through the class without having a break down and breathed a sigh of relief as he dismissed his students. He watched them all leave before laying his head down on his desk and felt the embarrassment wash over him.

 

All he wanted to do was go home and sleep, but he’d have to wait until his erection went away before he could leave his classroom.

 

Jiyong was pulled out of his train of thought when heard someone clear their throat and quickly lifted his head up in shock.

 

It’s Seunghyun.

 

Of course it’s fucking Seunghyun. It’s not like he’s the last person Jiyong wants to see right now or anything.

 

The boy is standing there, biting his lip like he’s nervous and looking up at Jiyong though his fringe. Jiyong nearly loses right then, before Seunghyun’s voice snaps him out of it.

 

“M-Mr Kwon..?” The student’s shy voice completely juxtaposes his normal personality and a small part of Jiyong’s brain is suspicious, but a much larger part is too busy pretending not to be hard as fuck right now.

 

“O-Oh… What’s up… Seunghyun?” Jiyong attempts to sound casual, but fails miserably.

 

“Well…” Seunghyun shuffles his feet nervously. “You know that thing you were talking about in class..?” Jiyong’s mind immediately races through of the things he mentioned in the Sex Ed class and prays that it’s none of them. “I mean… M-Masturbation…” The student half-whispered it, like it was a secret and Jiyong nearly whimpered as the dirty word left his perfect mouth.

 

After a long moment of sitting in silence, Jiyong swallowed hard in an attempt to get his voice to work.

 

“W-What about it?” The teacher unconsciously copies his student’s quiet tone.

 

“Well…” He cleared his throat “What… What is it?” The voice in Jiyong’s head screamed at him that this was a trap; that there was no 17 year old boy in the world that didn’t know what it was.

 

Though the idea that the student was purposely playing dumb only caused Jiyong’s imagination to run wild with possible reasons he would do that.

 

“Could you show me, Mr Kwon…” The teacher’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets at the suggestion; the fake fear in Seunghyun’s voice having almost completely disappeared. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing even _remotely_ professional came to mind, resulting in his mouth just hanging open as his mind quickly proceeded to shut down.

 

Jiyong dug his nail into the arms of his chair as the student began to move to stand next to him, behind the desk.

 

Seunghyun smirked down at his struggling teacher before casually spinning the chair with his foot. Jiyong was caught completely off guard as his lower half was revealed, along with the prominent tent in his shorts. He noticed Seunghyun’s eyes get wider and he felt himself grow slightly harder under his scrutiny.

 

“Please, sir, there are _so_ many things I'd _love_ you to teach me about _sex_.” The boy’s voice now seemed to be mocking his previous ‘timid’ approach, as he casually placed his shoe on his teacher’s chair in between the older man’s shaking legs and only a few short centimetres away from his throbbing dick.

 

“Jesus Christ...” Jiyong breathed as he resisted the urge to thrust forwards onto his student's foot. Seunghyun seemed to sense his hesitation and took mercy on the poor man; closing the last space between them and applying some much needed pressure onto his rock hard cock.

 

All of Jiyong's self-control went out the window as a needy moan tore itself from his throat. Without another second of hesitation; Jiyong quickly stood from his seat, grabbed Seunghyun's tie and collided their lips together in a desperate kiss; practically shoving his tongue down the younger boy's throat.

 

Jiyong soon pulled away for air and leaned his forehead against Seunghyun's as he panted heavily.

 

“You little shit...” He breathed angrily into the younger boy's face, with a hint of affection poorly concealed in his tone. “I worked so hard to avoid this _exact_ situation and you just had to go and fuck it all up…” Seunghyun let out a needy whimper at the sound of his favourite teacher whispering profanities at him in such a lust-filled tone.

 

“If it makes you feel any better; I _am_ eighteen...” The boy’s response made Jiyong laugh slightly bitterly.

 

“Thanks, but I'm still your teacher, so _this_...” Jiyong placed his hand on Seunghyun's crotch and began stroking his thick cock through his school trousers “... Is still **_very_** … _Illegal_...” The teacher had whispered the last word into his student's ear, before taking the lobe into his mouth and teasing it between his teeth.

 

“Please, Mr Kwon...” Seunghyun whined; feeling like they needed to hurry this up or he was going to cum in his pants.

 

“Can you please not call me that; it makes me feel like a paedophile…”

 

When Seunghyun looked blank for a second, Jiyong realised the boy didn't even know his name. Just as he was about to tell him, he heard a loud knock at the door. He glanced at the door, then back at Seunghyun; his eyes wide with fear.

 

“Hey, Jiyong, are you here?” The older teacher cringed slightly as he heard Jiho's concerned tone.

 

“Yeah! I'm here!” Jiyong's eyes went wide when the younger teacher tried to open the door.

 

“Hey, why is the door locked? You know you're not meant to jerk off in the classrooms!” Jiyong glared at Seunghyun who was attempting to suppress his laugher.

 

“Jesus, Zico, I'm with a student!” Jiyong yelled angrily.

 

“Oh... Sorry... I'll see you later!” Jiho responded, sounding more amused than apologetic Jiyong decided he would deal with him later. As he heard the retreating footsteps of his now ex-friend, Jiyong returned his attention to his smirking student.

 

After meeting his teacher's eyes, Seunghyun couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing.

 

“Y'Know; I think Mr Woo might be my new favourite teacher!” He said when he’d calmed down slightly.

 

“Well, why don't you go make out with him then?” Jiyong attempted to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help the look of adoration that crept onto his features after seeing the younger boy's smile up close.

 

“Okay, sorry; _maybe_ he's my second favourite...” Jiyong smiled gratefully at his student, causing the latter to blush dramatically “Mr- I mean… J-Jiyong..?” The teacher smiled at the sound of his name coming from that adorable mouth.

 

“Yeah, Seunghyun?”

 

“Why did you call Mr Woo ‘Zico’?” Jiyong cringed slightly at the valuable information he had accidentally let slip in front of a student; although, it probably wasn’t the _worst_ thing he’d done in front of this particular student.

 

“It's... Uh... His rap name…” Seunghyun's eyes widened in shock.

 

“Mr Woo is a rapper?” Jiyong quickly became jealous of the obvious admiration in his student's tone.

 

“Yeah, well, so am I” Seunghyun's jaw dropped and his awed stare quickly met Jiyong's smug gaze.

 

“Fuck… I think I'm in love…” Jiyong felt his heart skip a beat (even though he was sure Seunghyun was joking), before he realised something.

 

“Hang on... Why was my door locked..?” Seunghyun bit his lip and looked up at Jiyong through his eyelashes.

 

“I didn't want anyone to interrupt my… _Private_ tutoring…” Jiyong’s mind took a second to process the fact that his student had _planned_ for this and between the puppy dog eyes and the kitten pout, he felt his heart melt.

 

“Fuck… I didn't stand a chance, did I..?” Jiyong breathed before he covered that adorable pout with his own lips; their previous desperation having shifted to a much more gentle tone as Jiyong savoured every moment of the innocent kiss before allowing his tongue to enter Seunghyun's mouth as his hands found their way to the younger boy's waist.

 

After spending what seemed like eternity simply exploring each other’s mouths; they both decided that they should leave before either of their friends come looking for them again. Though it took them another twenty minutes to actually separate after actually making this decision.

 

Immediately after Seunghyun departed Jiyong’s classroom; both of them were met with an overwhelming feeling of loss.

 

Jiyong struggles through the whole next week without seeing Seunghyun for more than just a passing glance in the school yard, so he is understandably excited when the next Monday comes around.

 

He can hardly stop the excited smile that’s bursts onto his features every time he thinks about seeing the younger boy again. As Zico talks to him before school, he can’t focus on what he’s saying for more than a few seconds as his mind keeps drifting to Seunghyun.

 

His first class passes quickly enough; with the students being well-behaved and genuinely interest in the class. But the second class seems to drag on forever, as Jiyong can’t stop himself from checking the clock every few seconds and counting down how long it will be until his favourite student graces his classroom once more.

 

Jiyong has to go to the staffroom for his lunch break, but he finds himself fidgeting excitedly the whole time and not really eating very much. He left early and ended up sitting in his classroom staring at the door; occasionally letting his eyes flick to the clock before jumping back again.

 

Ten minutes before the class starts, Seunghyun walks through the door. Jiyong finds himself frozen, but he feels his features relax into a smile at the fact he was there. Seunghyun smiled shyly back before opening his mouth to say something.

 

“Ji-” Was all he managed to get out before he heard his classmates approaching and looked apologetically at his teacher before heading to his seat.

 

Jiyong cringed slightly at the idea that this would happen every time they wanted to spend time with each other, before busying himself with something at his desk as more kids started to come in and take their seats.

 

The teacher struggles through the rest of the class, wishing it would end faster and making eye-contact with Seunghyun at every possible opportunity. One of the times he caught his eye; the boy had smirked and licked his lips unnecessarily slowly, forcing Jiyong to look away.

 

Seunghyun apparently seemed to think this was a fun game and continued his childish antics throughout the remainder of the lesson; resulting in Jiyong seriously considering tackling the smug little prick out of his chair and teaching him a lesson for being a dick to his teacher. For obvious reasons, however, Jiyong did nothing.

 

After Jiyong dismisses the class, he gives Seunghyun a pointed look, before nonchalantly heading to his desk and waiting for the other students to leave. He overheard Seunghyun’s friends saying goodbye to him and knew they were finally alone.

 

Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun; seeing the younger boy was staring straight back at him and made his way across the classroom towards him. He grabbed his student by the shoulders and stared him in the eyes for a second, before crashing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

 

Seunghyun immediately melted into the kiss; bringing his hands down to the teacher’s waist. Jiyong poked out his tongue; licking at the younger boy’s lips in a silent plea for entry; which Seunghyun gladly accepted. When both of their tongue’s met; the two boys moaned quietly in unison. After exploring each other’s mouths for a few moments, Jiyong pulled away; staring appreciatively at Seunghyun’s flushed face.

 

“I missed you…” The teacher confessed quietly; feeling oddly honest when he was with Seunghyun.

 

“Me too…” Seunghyun replied, finally looking up to meet Jiyong’s loving gaze. “I wish we could see each other outside of school…” Jiyong hesitantly bit his lip as he thoughtfully considered the repercussions of what he was about to say, before deciding he was already _way_ past the point of logic and consequences.

 

“You could… I mean… If you wanted to, you could come to my house…” Seunghyun looked slightly excited about the suggestion, before realising he didn’t know where that was.

 

Jiyong quickly pulled out his phone and asked Seunghyun for his number, before texting his address to him; simultaneously giving him his phone number as well.

 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this with a student…” Jiyong said honestly; feeling guiltier the more he thought about it. He noticed Seunghyun opening and closing his mouth as if he was nervous about saying something. “What is it..?”

 

“W-Well… I was just wondering… W-What… Exactly… _Is_ this..?” Jiyong was about to laugh it off and say ‘obviously, it’s a relationship’; before he realised he hadn’t really said very much to the younger boy about this; which could very easily be misinterpreted.

 

“Seunghyun…” He spoke carefully, waiting until the other boy looked into his eyes before continuing. “Will you go out with me?” As Jiyong spoke the sentence he felt as nervous as he had the first time he had ever asked anyone out and silently prayed Seunghyun would answer faster. The younger boy’s face quickly broke out in a big grin as he blushed and nodded enthusiastically.

 

“Yes! Of course!” Seunghyun quickly pecked his teacher on the lips before thinking for a second. “Does this mean you’re my boyfriend now?!” Jiyong nodded and smiled at the younger boy’s silly behaviour (Though he was also doing a victory dance inside his own head).

 

“I should probably go… My parents will be wondering where I am…” Jiyong nodded sadly; stealing one last tender kiss from his boyfriend before he left.

 

Jiyong had gotten a text from Seunghyun on Wednesday asking if he could come over on Friday and it had been all he could think of since. It seemed like it took forever, but finally Friday had arrived.

Jiyong had tidied his usually messy house immediately after receiving the text and had forced himself to keep it clean for the next two days.

 

Jiyong sat in his living room in silence, glancing at the clock as he waited for Seunghyun to arrive.

 

A loud knock at the door made him jump, before quickly rushing to the door and opening it with a nervous smile on his lips.

 

Seunghyun awkwardly greeted him and Jiyong couldn’t help but stare; this was the first time he’d seen the younger boy in anything but a school uniform and he couldn’t believe how amazing he looked.

 

“You look a lot hotter out of your uniform…” Jiyong blurted without thinking. Seunghyun blushed shyly at the choice of words and an awkward silence descended between the pair.

 

Jiyong quickly pulled himself together and came back to reality.

 

“Uh… Come in!” The teacher stepped aside to allow his student to walk passed him into the house, trying (but failing) not to look at his ass as he walked away.

 

Seunghyun headed hesitantly into the living room of the small apartment with Jiyong following after closing the front door.

 

“I told my parents that I’m staying at a friend’s house tonight…” Seunghyun said, not really knowing what else to say. Meanwhile, Jiyong’s mind raced with the possibilities of what they could do for a whole night. After only managing a slight hum in response, the air between the two of them became thick with unspoken sexual tension.

 

When Seunghyun’s eyes met those of the older man, Jiyong finally snapped; closing the space between them with confident steps and allowing his hands to grasp Seunghyun’s hips. The teacher paused momentarily before bringing his lips to the other’s. Only brushing briefly at first and waiting for Seunghyun to deepen the kiss, which he gladly did.

 

The younger man quickly became absorbed in the kiss; all of his previous anxiety leaving his body as his hands attached themselves to Jiyong. One of his hands buried itself in the older man’s hair, whilst the other moved to his lower back and pulled their bodies even closer together.

 

Jiyong opened his mouth to let out a muffled moan and Seunghyun eagerly filled it with his tongue; entwining it with Jiyong’s own.

 

The older man happily responded whilst unconsciously grinding his hips against Seunghyun’s in an attempt to get some much needed friction on his growing erection. The younger man pulled his mouth away to let out a moan, resting his forehead against Jiyong’s own and panting heavily in his face.

 

“Can we move this to the bedroom?” Jiyong whispered hoarsely; noticing how Seunghyun shuddered at the sound of his lust-laced voice before nodding desperately.

 

Jiyong quickly grabbed Seunghyun’s hand and led them to his room; not even managing to close the door behind him as Seunghyun was back on him as soon as they entered. As their lips met once more in a desperate clash of teeth and tongues, Jiyong failed to notice he was being guided towards the large bed until he fell onto it with Seunghyun, unfazed, landing on top of him.

 

The younger man’s hands confidently found their way to his shirt; sliding it up to expose his flat stomach before breaking the kiss to lift it over his head. Jiyong could only moan as Seunghyun’s mouth found its way to his neck, pressing light kisses on it for a moment before it escalated to licking and sucking softly, making him squirm underneath the younger male.

 

Seunghyun’s hands explored Jiyong’s chest as their mouths reconnected. The younger man quickly found his fingertips being drawn to the other’s nipples, noticing how the man under him whined into his mouth as he toyed with them. He continued to tease the older man until he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Please, Seunghyun…” Jiyong moaned; his breath warm on Seunghyun’s lips “I need you… Now…”

 

Seunghyun felt a low growl tear itself from his throat as he eagerly stripped the older man of the rest of his clothes, pausing momentarily at the delicious sight that met him before hurriedly removing his own clothes as well. 

 

Seunghyun felt a sudden sense of urgency pulling him back down on top of Jiyong, both men gasping as their naked skin finally met for the first time. It felt as though they had taken far too long for them to get to this point and Seunghyun was nothing but impatient right now.

 

The younger man eagerly spread Jiyong’s legs before realising they’re missing something.

 

“Fuck, do you have any lube?” Seunghyun’s voice is husky with lust and it takes Jiyong a moment to process the fact that a response is needed. The older man nods and points at his bedside table, not trusting his own voice to work at the minute.

 

Seunghyun rushes to the small table and returns a moment later with the lube and a condom he’d also found in the drawer. He quickly coats his fingers and positions them at Jiyong’s entrance. Seunghyun pulls his eyes back to Jiyong’s desperate expression as he slowly slides the first finger through the ring of muscle. Almost as soon as the finger is fully inside, he’s adding another into the tight heat, wincing slightly as the older man lets out a pained whimper.

 

Seunghyun pauses with his two fingers inside and forces himself to slow down for Jiyong’s sake. He waits until the older man has adjusted to the intrusion before pulling them out and pushing them back in again slowly. As Jiyong’s reactions start to get more heated, Seunghyun finds himself speeding up the pace of his fingers unintentionally.

 

“Seung…” Jiyong whined disparately, not really in the right state of mind to form coherent sentences. “Please… Now…” Seunghyun bit his lip and nodded in response, despite Jiyong’s eyes being closed.

 

The younger man pulled his fingers out completely, making the older man whimper unconsciously at the loss. Seunghyun quickly ripped up the condom wrapper and rolled the thin rubber onto his own erection, making sure to coat it in a reasonable amount of lubricant before leaning over Jiyong and positioning himself at his entrance.

 

By now Jiyong had opened his eyes and was staring straight back at Seunghyun with lust written all over his face. The younger man couldn’t help but lean down and seal their lips together in a tentative kiss before pushing forwards into the older man.

 

Seunghyun moan quietly as his dick was gradually enveloped by the tight heat, not stopping until he was fully inside Jiyong. The older man was currently panting partly from lust, but mostly due to the sudden full feeling he was experiencing. It had been far too long since he’d done this.

 

With every fibre of self-control in his body, Seunghyun forced himself to stay still until Jiyong was more comfortable. When the older man finally started to relax underneath him in anticipation, Seunghyun was quick to move. Starting off slowly, but building to a steady rhythm before too long.

 

The younger man changed the angle of his thrusts slightly so that he was hitting the older man’s prostate more directly; making Jiyong moan loudly with every thrust. Seunghyun felt a layer of sweat covering his body and sticking his hair to his forehead. He looked down at the man below him noticed that he was in a similar situation. Without thinking, Seunghyun lifted a hand off the bed and brushed Jiyong’s damp hair off his face.

 

The older man looked up at him and Seunghyun’s heart and hips stopped momentarily, before he started thrusting faster than before. Jiyong threw his head back and moaned Seunghyun’s name and the younger man knew neither of them would last much longer.

 

Seunghyun quickly moved his hand to start stroking Jiyong’s erection in time to his thrusts as he felt a pooling sensation in the pit of his stomach. With a few more moans and another even louder cry of Seunghyun’s name, Jiyong reached his peak and came on his own stomach.

 

As the muscles surrounding his dick tightened with Jiyong’s orgasm, Seunghyun was quickly pushed over the edge too; grunting ‘Jiyong’ before spilling himself inside of the older man. The younger man rode out his climax, before gradually coming to a halt and simply focusing on breathing.

 

Seunghyun’s arms grew too weak to support himself so he was forced to pull out of Jiyong and collapse on the bed beside him.

 

The older man watched as the younger’s eyes slowly drifted closed and his breathing slowed. Just when Jiyong thought Seunghyun was asleep, he heard him mumbling.

 

“I love you…” It was so quiet Jiyong wasn’t sure if he was meant to have heard it, but he had and he was ecstatic. Now Seunghyun really was asleep and Jiyong felt tiredness tugging at the corners of his mind, but he forced himself to cover the two of them with a blanket.

 

Jiyong moved closer to the younger man, kissing him softly on the forehead.

 

“I love you, too…” His own voice was croaky, but he still felt happy saying it; even if Seunghyun didn’t hear it.

 

Basking in the afterglow of the best sex he’d ever had and his (kind of) mutual confession with Seunghyun, Jiyong finally allowed himself to be claimed by sleep.

 

Jiyong awoke the next morning to a high-pitched voice dragging him from his peaceful unconsciousness. He opened his eyes blearily taking a moment to focus on the person who was currently calling him. As his mind becomes slightly more awake he registers the fact that it’s his mother, standing at the end of his bed and glaring impatiently at him.

 

“… Mom..?” Jiyong croaked, his voice apparently still being half-asleep “What are you doing here..?” Jiyong’s mother scoffs and crosses her arms angrily.

 

“Well, _we_ were meant to be having breakfast this morning, but _you_ clearly had other plans.” Jiyong was confused for a moment before his mother looked pointedly at the space next to him and he became slightly more aware of the situation he was in. He noticed Seunghyun’s eyes were slightly open and his expression was confused as he focused on his surroundings. Jiyong couldn’t help but notice how adorable he looked before his mother dragged him back to reality.

 

“Who is he, anyway?” Jiyong winced slightly at the stern tone of his mother’s voice.

 

“He’s… My boyfriend…” Jiyong’s voice sounded slightly disbelieving, even to his own ears, and his mother was slightly surprised by the amount of importance he’d managed to put on that one word, though her expression quickly hardened again.

 

“Oh? Well why is this the first I’m hearing of it?” Jiyong lowers his head slightly as a blush slowly spreads across his face.

 

“He’s only… new…” Jiyong notices that Seunghyun has moved to sit up in the bed and cover himself with the blanket.

 

“What? He’s ‘only new’ and you’re already sleeping with him?” Jiyong sees Seunghyun cringing in the corner of his eye.

 

“Mom… You’re being embarrassing…” His mother rolls her eyes at him before directing her attention to the other boy.

 

“What’s your name anyway?” Seunghyun looks like a deer caught in the headlights before he manages to regain logical thought.

 

“I-I’m S-Seunghyun… Ma’am… I mean… Jiyong’s mom… I mean… M-Mrs Kwon..?” The younger boy trails off at the end, not really sure how to refer to her. The woman has to stop herself from smiling at the boy’s innocence, forcing herself to keep her annoyed mask on.

 

“Hmm… Mrs Kwon will do…” Seunghyun nods slightly in response. “Now, you two get dressed; we’re all going to breakfast, since my son owes that to me.” Without another word she exits the room leaving two very embarrassed boys behind.

 

Jiyong looks hesitantly at Seunghyun, waiting for the other boy to look back before smiling apologetically at him. Seunghyun looks completely humiliated and the older man feels his heart hurt slightly at the sight. To take his mind off it, Jiyong quickly leans over and kisses him tenderly, knowing it has worked when a shy smile makes its way onto the younger boy’s features.

 

“Come on, let’s get dressed before she shouts at us again.” Seunghyun laughs slightly at that before they both reluctantly leave the warm bed.

 

A little under an hour later, they are finally sitting around a table at the small café near Jiyong’s home. Just after they’ve sat down, Jiyong’s mother’s interrogation begins.

 

“So, Seunghyun, where did you and Jiyong meet?” Seunghyun panics slightly at the sudden pressure.

 

“Uh… At school!” He blurts out before backtracking. “I-I mean, I’m a teacher, too… And we _work_ together… At the same… School…” Mrs Kwon quirks an eyebrow, but nods slowly. Many of Jiyong’s past boyfriends had been afraid of her, but this one just seemed _too_ scared, and it certainly didn’t help how adorable she thought he was. Clearing her throat she continued.

 

“I see… And how old are you?” Seunghyun glanced sideways at Jiyong before answering.

 

“Eighteen..?” Seunghyun hesitated; not knowing the youngest age you can be a teacher.

 

“Oh? Isn’t that a little young to be a qualified teacher?” Seunghyun’s eyes went wide and his mind blanked. Jiyong saw his distress and spoke for him.

 

“He’s a student teacher, mom, and will you _please_ stop this interrogation?” Jiyong’s mother’s eyes never left Seunghyun’s face; registering his grateful and loving expression that was aimed at her son after he spoke.

 

“You know I have to do this Jiyong… I did it to your other boyfriends…” Jiyong cringed slightly at the memory of his ex’s; in fact, now that he thought about, this was the smoothest this conversation had _ever_ gone. “Anyway, Seunghyun; what do your parents do?”

 

“… I-Uh… My father…” Jiyong finds himself listening intently to his boyfriend’s answers, since he hasn’t really got to know him very well himself yet. “Works at a bank… Well, more like owns a bank…” Seunghyun’s face visibly darkens at the thought of his father.

 

“And your mother?”  Seunghyun stiffened slightly at the question he had hoped to avoid; he doesn’t like to talk about it, but for Jiyong he could.

 

“M-My mother’s dead…” An awkward silence descended upon the trio. Jiyong saw the pain in his boyfriend’s eyes and reached over to hold his hand, noticing how Seunghyun seemed slightly surprised by the gesture, but the grateful smile he got in return made his heart melt.

 

Jiyong’s mother watched the exchange with a soft expression. Seunghyun had definitely passed her test; they were clearly infatuated with each other.

 

The rest of the breakfast was spent chatting happily with each other; even Jiyong was surprised by his mother’s attitude shift. Even his most serious boyfriend in the past had spent months sucking up to his mother before she would even act politely to him. Jiyong smiled to himself at the idea that there was actually some method to her madness and even she could see that this was _different_.

 

As Jiyong pays for their breakfast, he tells Seunghyun and his mother to go wait outside, now feeling safe enough in the knowledge that she won’t try to scare him off. He thanks the waiter politely as he stuffs his wallet back in his pocket and heads out to meet them. Seeing them talking cheerily to each other through the window brings a sudden sense of calmness washing over him.

 

“Feel free to call me if Jiyong gets too bitchy; I’ll sort him out for you.” Jiyong hears his mother say and groans loudly.

 

“Mom… What are you saying? I’m not bitchy…” Seunghyun just laughs at the interaction, holding Jiyong’s hand when he stands next to him.

 

“Well, I suppose I should head home…” Jiyong’s mother said hugging Jiyong and Seunghyun together; surprising both of them. “It was lovely to meet you, Seunghyun, take care of my son for me.” The two boys smiled at her as she left, leaving the two of them standing there in a comfortable silence.

 

“Your mother’s so nice…” Seunghyun’s tone was sad and Jiyong looked up at him to see a pained expression in his eyes. “If my mother knew I was gay she’d probably turn in her grave…” Jiyong felt his heart break slightly at the tone in Seunghyun’s voice and didn’t hesitate to pull him into a tight hug.

 

They stood there for a long moment just embracing each other in silence before Seunghyun sighed and pulled away.

 

“I suppose I should probably go home, too…” Seunghyun said, offering Jiyong a sad smile. He quickly glanced around to make sure no-one was watching before he planted a quick kiss on the shorter man’s lips. Jiyong can’t help the smile that forces its way onto his face at the action and Seunghyun happily returns it. “So… Is it okay if I come over again tomorrow..?”

 

“Yes!” Jiyong said, sounding far too desperate, but at this point; he couldn’t care less. They shared another quick peck before they went their separate ways and Jiyong felt his chest tighten before the other man had even left his sight. Jiyong could already tell it was going to be a long day without Seunghyun.

 

Seunghyun came over earlier the next day so Jiyong decided he would make them lunch. The younger man stood in the kitchen and watched his every move intensely as the teacher attempted to find whatever he needed for their food. By the time the cooking was finished, Jiyong was starting to think that the blush that had formed on his face would become permanent.

 

“Wow, this is delicious Jiyong!” Seunghyun practically shouted after eating his first mouthful of the food. He must have been telling the truth since he didn’t say anything for the rest of the meal; not giving himself time to speak in-between forkfuls. After the meal, Seunghyun was quick to clear the table, insisting that he will do the dishes since Jiyong went to the trouble of making it for them. Jiyong stood in the door-way to the kitchen, a soft smile forming on his face as he watches his boyfriend clean the dishes. It’s unusual how quickly the older man has become so comfortable around the other; they had only been dating for less than a week, yet Jiyong already feels like he’s known him his whole life.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Seunghyun’s voice jerks Jiyong out of his own mind; he can’t help the cheesy grin that spreads onto his face as soon as their eyes meet.

 

“I was just thinking about how well you match my kitchen.” Seunghyun snorted slightly as Jiyong led them both to sit on the sofa. As they sat next to each other, Seunghyun’s smile faded and a sad look seeped onto his face. Jiyong’s eyebrows knitted in concern.

 

“Is it weird that I feel more at home here than in the house I’ve spent my whole life?” The teacher felt a tug on his heartstrings at the bitterness in the younger’s voice as he mentioned his home. He quickly pulled Seunghyun into a warm hug, silently embracing him for a second before pulling away and speaking again.

 

“You can come here _any_ time you want; even if I’m not here…” Seunghyun’s expression changed to one of gratitude as a single tear that had been threatening to escape finally fell. The younger man was quick to wipe the tear away and put the previous smile back onto his face as he returned to his usual happy self. Jiyong was glad to see that the sadness that had previous hidden in his eyes had diminished considerably; he did however notice that it had been replaced by a certain anxiety, though he decided against mentioning it.

 

The pair chatted happily for the next couple of hours; not even noticing how long they’d been there until Seunghyun’s ringtone popped their bubble and forced them back into reality. Seunghyun was still smiling at Jiyong’s last comment as he glanced down at the screen of his phone, only to have the joy leave his face in the blink of an eye.

 

Jiyong felt nervous on his behalf as the younger answered the phone. Seunghyun winced as he was immediately met with a loud and angry voice on the other line. The older man chews on his bottom lip as he attempts to discern the situation, only being able to hear a muffled shouting.

 

“I-…” Seunghyun started, only to be cut off by the other voice. His free hand balled into a fist as he opened and closed his mouth; trying to find a gap to speak. “Bu-… Yes-… I’m-…” Seunghyun’s head got lower with every interruption. “Wha-…” The younger man let out a shaky breath as the other person hung up without him even getting to say a whole word. He slowly lowered the phone from his ear and sat in silence for a moment.

 

Jiyong saw tears forming in Seunghyun’s eyes and reached over to stroke his back soothingly. The younger stiffened immediately, before relaxing and leaning into the contact. As his emotions reached their tipping point, Seunghyun buried his face in Jiyong’s shoulder and finally allowed his tears to flow. Jiyong continues to stroke his back until Seunghyun regains the ability to speak.

 

“I-… My… _Father_ … He says I have to go home now…” Jiyong winces at the amount of animosity Seunghyun had put into the word ‘father’.

 

“You _can_ stay here, you know…” Jiyong’s tone was intended as soothing, but Seunghyun pushed himself off his teacher and stood quickly; glaring at the confused man.

 

“ **No** , of course I can’t! What do you even know?! This is my father! Do you think he’ll just _let_ me stay here?! No! He would kill me! What the fuck are you talking about?! You don’t even know anything about him!” Jiyong’s eyes were wide at the sudden outburst. Seunghyun’s angry look slowly changed into one of desperation as he turned to leave.

 

The younger man stopped before reaching the door. Jiyong hears him sigh heavily before his voice breaks the silence again.

 

“I’m sorry… I just… I have to go…” With that Seunghyun left the house, leaving a shocked Jiyong in his wake.

 

The teacher stared at the closed door for a long moment as Seunghyun’s words kept replaying in his head. The anger obviously wasn’t meant for him, but the desperation and rawness about his voice had been too real to ignore. Jiyong felt the anxiety seep back into his mind as he hoped nothing bad would happen to Seunghyun.

 

Jiyong looked up at the classroom door expectantly as yet another student who wasn’t Seunghyun entered. After Seunghyun had left his house, Jiyong hadn’t heard from him for nearly three weeks; he hadn’t been in his classes, he hadn’t answered his phone and he’d been ignoring his texts. Whenever Jiyong had subtly asked about his absentee student to the principal, the man had said that the boy’s father had called to say he was sick two weeks ago and had been unclear about why or when Seunghyun would be back. To say Jiyong was concerned would be an understatement.

 

The teacher checked his phone again out of habit; knowing that there would be nothing there, but still feeling that tiny bit of disappointment when he was proven right. The door opened once more and Jiyong glanced up lazily, almost doing a double-take when he saw it was actually Seunghyun. The teacher’s gaze must have almost been strong enough to burn holes into the side of the student’s head, yet Seunghyun did not turn once. Without even sparing his teacher a glance, the student walked straight to his seat and sat down, looking anywhere but the front of the classroom with a permanent scowl etched onto his features.

 

Jiyong continued staring at the student in shock. _What was going on? Why wouldn’t he look at him? Why was he so angry? Where has he been?_ Questions continued to race though the teacher’s mind until a concerned student asked if he was okay. Jiyong smiled half-heartedly and assured the girl he was fine before realising he had a lesson to teach.

 

As Jiyong stepped up to the whiteboard and surveyed his class, he felt an annoyance starting to creep into his mind at how little attention one student in particular was paying.

 

“Choi Seunghyun! See me after class.” Seunghyun looked up at that; surprise over-riding the frown for a split-second as he finally made eye-contact with the teacher; before the anger returned and he looked away again. Jiyong forced himself to concentrate on the curriculum for the rest of the lesson, but he couldn’t help constantly glancing at the clock and counting down the minutes until he could finally confront Seunghyun.

 

Finally the class came to an end and Jiyong busied himself at his desk as the students gradually filed out. He subtly kept an eye on Seunghyun, noticing how the boy remained in his seat as his peers left. Eventually the room is empty and the pair are left in an awkward silence. Jiyong stood with an irritated sigh and made his way over to Seunghyun’s desk, stopping in front of it with his hands on his hips. He noticed the subtle tensing of the boy’s posture as he waited for him to speak.

 

“What?!” Seunghyun blurted impatiently after a long moment of waiting for his teacher to say something. Jiyong scoffed at that and leant forwards on the desk, making Seunghyun lean back defensively.

 

“You know ‘what’! Where the Hell did you go?! You disappeared for three weeks! You haven’t been in school, the principal said you were sick, _and_ you haven’t been answering my calls or texts! I thought something had happened to you! For all I knew, you could have been lying unconscious in a ditch somewhere or, worse, dead! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?!” Seunghyun had begun grinding his teeth as if Jiyong was the one that was being irritating in this situation. Jiyong took a deep breath before calming his tone. “Where were you?”

 

Seunghyun stood suddenly; his chair falling to the ground with a clatter as he did. His hands were balled into fists at his sides and he glared straight into his teacher’s eyes.

 

“I was avoiding you! So what?! I don’t want to see you anymore!” Jiyong’s jaw dropped as his heart was shattered into a million pieces, but before he could even respond, Seunghyun had stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. The noise echoed in the classroom, but Jiyong hardly noticed it, his mind couldn’t process anything right now.

 

_What..? Seunghyun doesn’t want to see me? Why? What have I done wrong? Seunghyun loved me though? Didn’t he? Or was that a lie? Had he just used me for sex? **No.** No way. Seunghyun would never do that. Something must have happened. This wasn’t Seunghyun. Seunghyun wouldn’t do this._

_Would he..?_

Jiyong attempted to convince himself that Seunghyun didn’t mean what he had said, but no matter what, he couldn’t shake the image of Seunghyun’s hate-filled face from his mind. The more the words replayed in his head; the numb feeling that had clouded his senses wore off and the reality of those words finally hit him with so much force that Jiyong collapsed to the floor, sobbing silently as the dark thoughts conquered his mind.

 

Outside the door of the classroom, Seunghyun frantically dried the moist-ness from his eyes as he forced himself not to cry. There was nothing else he could do. It was for the best. He was protecting Jiyong. It was the only way. His father had somehow found out about their relationship and had threatened to have Jiyong fired if Seunghyun didn’t stop seeing him. Seunghyun knew what his father was capable of; he was a very rich man who often made generous donations to the school in exchange for certain favours, like better grades for his only son, and he was sure that the man could get more if he so desired.

 

Seunghyun heard movement from inside the classroom and quickly hid around the side of some nearby lockers. He felt his chest tighten as he saw his teacher leaving the classroom with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Jiyong shuffled away, carrying his bag loosely in his hand as his defeated posture spoke volumes about the impact Seunghyun’s harsh words had on him. Seunghyun was almost tempted to go after him; tell him it was all a lie, tell him he loves him, kiss him and beg him for forgiveness. But instead he just watched Jiyong’s retreating back from the shadows.

 

Seunghyun decided there and then that this was definitely for the best; this would be the last time he would make Jiyong cry.

 

Jiho walked into the staffroom before school and sighed sadly as he saw Jiyong was once again sitting on his own looking solemn; his face was pale and his eyes had large dark rings around them. The man had been like this for a whole week now and Jiho would be damned if he was going to let his friend sulk for this long.

 

“What’s wrong?” He spoke, noticing how the older man stiffened before realising who had just spoken and looking up at him, a blank look on his features as he opened his mouth to deny anything was wrong. Zico rolled his eyes and sat down across from Jiyong, still holding his gaze.

 

“Don’t try to deny it G; you’ve been moping around for a week now…” Jiho purposely chose slightly harsh words in an attempt to get a response from the other teacher, who was biting his lip nervously and avoiding his eyes once again. “C’mon Jiyong, you know you can tell me anything.”

 

Jiyong looked up at the man in front of him, seeing nothing but sincerity and concern on his face. With a sigh, the older teacher opened his mouth to speak before he stopped himself and looked around the staffroom. There were only a few other teachers in there, but there was no way he could risk it. He stood quickly from his seat and mumbled at Jiho to follow; heading to his classroom since he knew it would be empty.

 

On the way there, Jiyong wondered if this was a good idea. Sure, Zico had been his best friend for years now, but would the other man just be okay with the idea of his relationship with a student? As quickly as the thought had entered his mind, he forced it out. Jiho wouldn’t judge him; the younger man knew all of his secrets except this one and had never once said anything even remotely judgmental. Zico was the first person he told he was gay, and the younger teacher had just laughed it off, like he already knew and Jiyong was being overly dramatic.

 

Even after all of his self-assurance, as they reached his classroom, the nervousness had started to creep in again. Five minutes later they were once again sitting in silence inside the locked classroom, only this time Jiho wasn’t going to break it; knowing that once Jiyong had decided to tell him, he just had to let him say it in his own time.

 

“I-… We-…” Jiyong stuttered, not sure how to start, before taking a deep breath and trying again. “Th-There’s this student…” Jiho’s head tilts slightly in confusion, waiting for Jiyong to elaborate. “Well, actually it’s Seunghyun… You know; Choi Seunghyun…” Jiyong waited for the other teacher to nod before he attempted to continue, not really being sure how to put into words what happened between them; even he wasn’t sure how much of it had even been real, or if he’d imagined it himself. “Well, I was… He… Actually… Well, long story short… We fucked…” Jiyong had winced slightly, expecting a dramatic reaction from his friend, but Jiho did nothing other than quirk an eyebrow and continue to look at him expectantly. “So… Yeah, then we were like _dating_ … I think… But then he disappeared for like two weeks…” Jiyong paused, thinking about what had happened next. “When he came back… He ignored me until I made him stay after class… Then… He said he didn’t want to see me anymore and left…”

 

Tears had started to form in Jiyong’s eyes as he spoke, and, as much as Jiho wanted to comfort him; he was in shock. He’d known Seunghyun since last year and the boy had been nothing but kind to everyone he spoke to in that entire time. In between sobs he heard his friend say something about the student only wanting sex and was snapped out of his trance.

 

“No.” Jiyong looked up tearily at his friend. “No, Jiyong… Seunghyun wouldn’t do that… He wouldn’t do anything with anyone he wasn’t serious about; let alone a teacher… For him to take that kind of risk… It _must_ have meant something. I’m sure of it.” Jiyong felt a spark of hope in his chest sparked by Jiho’s assuredness, but he quickly forced it to disappear, burying his face in his hands once more.

 

“I don’t know what to think anymore…”

 

 

Jiyong’s words kept replaying in Jiho’s head for the rest of the day. Since they’d been friends, Jiho had seen the other teacher go through a lot, but never once had he sounded that defeated. Jiho found it difficult to concentrate on his classes for the rest of the day. Luckily, today is the day where he teaches the year 12 music classes, and they were all preparing for their final assignments, so he didn’t need to do anything other than supervise them.

 

Jiho was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed, in the corner of his eye, one of his students with their head on their desk. As he turned to look at the student, he quickly realised it was none other than Seunghyun; who was normally one of his most enthusiastic students. Brows knitted in confusion; Jiho continued to watch as Seunghyun hardly moved aside from the slight rising and falling of his shoulders with every breath he took. The teacher momentarily considered the possibility that the student was asleep, until Dongwook went over to check on him; looking concerned. When Seunghyun lifted his head to respond to his friend, Jiho’s eyes widened at how bad his face looked. His dark hair was sticking up in all directions, his face looked thinner and paler than normal and his eyes were bloodshot and sunken-looking. What surprised the teacher the most, however, was how similar his expression was to that of his best friend. There was no longer a doubt in Jiho’s mind; this had _definitely_ meant something to Seunghyun. But the question of why he would have broken up with Jiyong weighed heavily on his mind.

 

The bell rang to signal the end of class and Jiho was quick to ask Seunghyun to stay behind. The teacher waited until the other students had left before approaching the student and sitting on the desk in front of him as Seunghyun looked at him expectantly.

 

“You don’t look too good, Seunghyun, are you okay?” Jiho acts like he doesn’t already know just to see if Seunghyun would tell him the truth. The teenager lips curled in what he thought was probably meant to be a smile, but there was no conviction behind it.

 

“Just…” Seunghyun started, not knowing why, but feeling like he could tell Mr Woo at least part of the story. “I just broke up with someone…” Jiho continued his dumb act in order to find out what he wanted to know.

 

“Really? But, if you’re than one that broke up with them… Why are you so upset about it..?” Jiho saw how Seunghyun chewed on his lip as tears began to form in his eyes.

 

“… I didn’t want to…” His voice was barely above a whisper, but Jiho heard it loud and clear. His confusion quickly turned to frustration and he decided to drop the false pretences and outright ask.

 

“Why? What reason could you possibly have for dumping Jiyong?” He saw Seunghyun’s eyes go wide as he looked up at him, obviously scared. “Oh, don’t look like that; I’m not going to get my best student or my best friend in trouble.” Seunghyun looked so relieved, but still didn’t answer the question. Jiho took a deep breath and tried again with a softer tone. “Seunghyun; you’re miserable. Jiyong is too. What unsolvable problem could possibly mean that you too had to suffer like this instead of being happy?” The teenager in front of him sighed before looking in his eyes.

 

“If I tell you; you have to promise not to tell anyone… Especially not Jiyong…” Seunghyun waited for Jiho to nod before finally telling the teacher what he needed to know. “My father… He found out about us… Jiyong could lose his job… Or worse…” Jiho’s eyes widened as he heard that; assuming that Seunghyun’s dad was in the mafia or something and Jiyong’s life may be at risk.

 

 

Jiho chewed on his lip nervously as he sat in silence in the staffroom. It had only been a day since Seunghyun had told him the truth and it was eating him up inside. Never before in his life had he been forced to deal with something like this on his own. Every other time Jiho had been struggling to keep a secret, he would tell Jiyong; since he knew for a fact that his friend’s willpower was far stronger than his own. It wasn’t like he could even tell anyone else, since he didn’t want to get Jiyong or Seunghyun into trouble. This was probably the longest he’d kept a secret in his life, and he was only a second away from cracking every time he even looked Jiyong in the eye; hence he’s been avoiding him since he found out.

 

“What’s up?” The sudden voice frightened Jiho and he looked next to him to see Jiyong looking at him curiously.

 

“Nothing!” Jiho answered far too quickly with a wavering voice, leading Jiyong to quirk an eyebrow at him.

 

“Okay; I was only asking because you looked pale, but now I’m actually suspicious… What’s going on, Z?” Jiyong frowned as Jiho opened and closed his mouth a few times; not knowing what to do as his mind immediately attempted to rationalise the idea of telling.

 

“It’s a secret!” He blurted before he could stop himself before clapping his hand over his mouth with his eyes wide. Jiyong’s eyes narrowed as he wondered what his friend could possibly be unable to tell him about; the younger man usually told him everything.

 

“Come on, Zico, we both know you can’t keep a secret, so just tell me and it’ll put you out of your misery.” Jiho panicked as his mind raced as it attempted to find a way out of this. A sudden thought popped into his head and he obeyed without thinking. _Just don’t tell him anything specific._

 

“Well… I have this friend…” Jiho hesitated and avoided eye-contact as he thought about how to say it without giving too much away. “My friend just broke up with his… Partner… So he thinks his partner was using him… But I met his partner, and they took it just as hard as my friend… And they said they didn’t want to break up with him…” Jiyong’s eyebrows shot up.

 

“Seunghyun said that?!” Jiho’s mouth fell open, before he shook his head furiously.

 

“What?! No! I didn’t say anything about Seunghyun! I said my friend and his partner! Not you! I do have other friends, you know!” Jiyong glared at Jiho until he conceded with a sigh. “Fine… It was Seunghyun… Look, I can’t tell you why, but just know that he didn’t have a choice. He was _not_ using you… He still cares about you a lot…” After a brief moment of confusion as he processed what he had just been told, a wide smile slowly spread onto Jiyong’s face and Jiho was slightly scared by the evil look in his eye.

 

“Interesting…” Jiyong’s voice was quiet as if he was speaking to himself. “Well, if the little fucker still wants me, then there’s no way I’m letting him forget it…” With that Jiyong left before Jiho could ask him what he meant.

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks Jiyong started coming to school in loose-fitting sleeveless shirts almost every day; using the excuse that it was getting warming coming into summer. He saved his most revealing shirts for the days when he had Seunghyun’s class and made sure to stretch for high up things and lean forwards onto his desk as often as possible in order to expose as much skin as he could.

 

He knew Seunghyun had been looking. Countless times he’d looked at the student suddenly; only to see him avert his gaze quickly with a light blush staining his cheeks. After this had been going on for a few weeks, Jiyong looked over while the rest of the class were working, only to see Seunghyun staring back at him with a pen held loosely in his grip. Seunghyun’s eyes widened with the realisation he had been caught, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

 

Jiyong put on with best seductive smirk and winked at the boy, revelling in the redness that crept onto Seunghyun’s face. The teacher slowly ran his tongue teasingly across his lips before drawing the bottom one into his mouth and biting on it and sliding it through his teeth, watching how Seunghyun’s eyes followed the movement intently. Jiyong quickly glanced at the other students before diverting his attention back to his ex-boyfriend and lifts his finger up to his mouth.

 

He sees Seunghyun swallow thickly as his tongue pokes out to lick his fingertip before pushing the digit into his mouth slowly, before hollowing his cheeks as he pulls it out. When he starts thrusting the finger in and out of his own mouth, Seunghyun finally manages to tear his attention away and stands quickly before leaving the classroom in a hurry, but not before Jiyong notices the obvious bulge in the younger boy’s trousers.

 

Jiyong hadn’t noticed how close it was to the end of class until the bell rang and the students packed up to leave. The teacher notices with a sly grin that Seunghyun’s bag is still there as a plan begins to form in his mind. After all of the other students had left Jiyong pulled off his shirt and moved to sit on the front of his own desk and waited.

 

After a moment, he hears footsteps outside and sees Seunghyun enter cautiously, as if hoping the teacher had left already. He froze in his spot when he saw the other man; his mind immediately going blank as his eyes unwillingly studied Jiyong’s body. The teacher smirked and slid of the desk; walking seductively towards Seunghyun, enjoying how the younger tensed as he reached passed him to close and lock the door he had just entered through.

 

“You’ve been very, _very_ bad, Seunghyun…” Jiyong put on his best sexy voice and watched as Seunghyun’s Adam’s apple bobbed nervously. “I think I need to keep you behind for leaving class like that…” Jiyong took a step closer to Seunghyun and noticed how the latter’s hands clenched into fists at his sides as he attempts to look anywhere else except at Jiyong. The teacher boldly ran his fingers up Seunghyun’s chest enjoying how it made the student’s breaths grow shallow and quick.

 

“I know you still want me, Seunghyun…” Jiyong pressed his palms flat against Seunghyun’s firm body as his hands begin their descent back down his torso, hesitating teasingly at his waistband. Seunghyun opens his mouth to deny it, but all that comes out is a whimper as Jiyong starts stroking him through his school trousers.

 

“Please…” Seunghyun finally spoke; his tone pleading. “Don’t do this…” His voice is barely above a whisper, but the desperation heard there makes Jiyong withdraw his hand slowly. Had Jiho lied? Did Seunghyun really not want to do this? Seunghyun saw the tears welling up in Jiyong’s eyes and couldn’t stop himself from comforting the older man.

 

“Please stop looking like that; this is for your own good…” Jiyong looked up at him and their eyes met in such close proximity for the first time since they broke up.

 

“W-What?” Jiyong’s voice wavered slightly and his tone betrayed how desperately he wanted to know the truth. With a sigh, Seunghyun realised he’d already said too much and he may as well tell Jiyong the whole story.

 

“My father… He saw us together…” Seunghyun felt tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about his father. “He said he would get you fired if I didn’t stop seeing you…” Jiyong’s eyes were wide in disbelief, that something so minor had caused them both all of this pain. He immediately tried to reason with Seunghyun.

 

“But… You’re graduating in three months… We could be together then… Couldn’t we..? The school has no policy about dating ex-students; only current ones.” Jiyong’s voice was filled with cautious hope at the idea of getting back together with his student. Seunghyun kept his eyes trained on the floor as he shook his head sadly.

 

“He donates a lot of money to the school… He will still be able to get you fired even if I don’t go here anymore…” Jiyong snorted at that making Seunghyun look up, confused.

 

“I’d like to see him try…” When Seunghyun continued to look at him questioningly, Jiyong held the younger boy’s hands while he explained. “Principal Yang is practically a member of my family; he went to college with my Dad and has known me my entire life! He’s both the reason I’m a rapper _and_ a teacher! There’s no way he’d fire me just because some guy likes to throw his money around!” Seunghyun’s eyes were wide as the spark of hope in them quickly grew and a surprised smile made its way onto his face. “Unfortunately; the rules about dating students are absolute so he would have to fire me if he found out about us seeing each other now… So we will still have to wait until you graduate…”

 

Seunghyun knew Jiyong was right, but he couldn’t help the sense of longing that fell over him now that he knew everything he wanted was so close within his reach. Before he could stop himself he was cupping his teacher’s face and capturing his lips in a desperate clash of lips, tongues, and teeth. Seunghyun felt relieved tears flowing down his cheeks, but ignored them in favour of exploring every inch of the mouth he had missed so much. Eventually, Seunghyun was forced to pull away, but keeps his face only a few centimetres away from Jiyong’s.

 

“Fine…” Seunghyun says; his voice slightly hoarse. “We can’t do anything with each other for three months… After we leave this classroom today; that’s it.” Jiyong whimpered involuntarily at the thought and brought his eyes up to meet Seunghyun’s gaze. Both of them simultaneously had the same idea and were instantly all over each other again; their mouths meeting once more as their hands freely and desperately clung to and caressed the other’s body.

 

After a long moment, they both broke apart; letting go of each other completely and leaving a bigger space between them. Seunghyun left one last peck on Jiyong’s lips before he left the teacher alone in the classroom once more; though this time Jiyong was much happier, knowing that they could finally be together again after three more months and immediately started counting the days until graduation.

 

Jiyong checked his outfit in the mirror for the tenth time before sighing and glancing mournfully at the pile of discarded clothes on his bed. The last three months had been hell without Seunghyun; especially since he would see him almost every day in school and the little shit would make sure to torture him slightly every time they met.  Towards the start of the third month his hormones had gone crazy and he was hornier than he ever had been in his life. Everything made him hard at this point; even the slightest breeze was almost enough to make him moan. But today was the day they could finally be together again.

 

Jiyong smiled to himself at the thought before glancing at the clock on his wall and realising he was late for the graduation ceremony. Jiyong rushed the whole way to the school and arrived just ten minutes before the start of the ceremony; receiving a few dirty looks from the teachers who had been there early enough to set up chairs, like he was supposed to. Jiyong lowered his head and mouthed a few apologies as he searched for his seat. He eventually managed to locate his name on a chair at the front and smiled when he noticed it was next to the principal. When he sat down, Mr Yang looked up in surprise and seemed relieved when he saw who it was.

 

“Oh, Jiyong! Thank God you’re here! For a moment there, I thought you weren’t going to show up either!” Jiyong frowned in confusion.

 

“Either..?”

 

“The guest who was supposed to help give out the certificates to the graduates isn’t coming!” Jiyong’s eyes were wide in surprise; it would be near-impossible to find a replacement in time. “Anyway, I was hoping you could do it instead! Especially since you _were_ the highest rated teacher in our student evaluations…” Jiyong was surprised his students thought so highly of him, and graciously accepted the offer.

 

The ceremony was long and dull, with many parts that were clearly put in with the intention of making the parents cry, until finally they reached the part where they present the graduates with their certificates. The Year 12’s were split in two; with half queued up at one side of the moderate stage and half at the other side. Two year 11’s with microphones were standing at either side ready to read out the names of each person as they came up.

 

 There were two other teachers on stage who were handing out the certificates to the students each side and Jiyong was stood in the middle, charged with the duty of shaking the hand of every single graduate before they walked off the centre of the stage and sat down again.

 

As the students began coming on to the stage, Jiyong smiled happily and congratulated them; being particularly nice to the students who he had taught. Some of the out-going and confident students asked for a high five or a fist-bump instead, and Jiyong obliged happily.

 

As the lines at both sides slowly got shorter Jiyong began to realise with a frown that Seunghyun was not in either of them. Immediately after the last student was called up to receive their certificate, the door of the hall was slammed open and Seunghyun entered, running and panting; his uniform was a mess and his face was bright red. Everyone’s attention was on him as he jogged up onto the stage. The student on that side hurriedly called out his name and the parents applauded awkwardly as they had for everyone else.

 

Jiyong was unable to tear his eyes away from Seunghyun’s as the boy approached him; completely surpassing the certificate giver and jogging straight up to him. Without hesitating for a second, Seunghyun grabbed Jiyong by the waist and pulled his body towards his own; capturing his teacher’s lips in the process.

 

As their mouths met for the first time in three months the world around them seemed to fall away. Neither of them registered the stunned gasping and whispers coming from the parents and other teachers, nor the hushed laughter from the other students, or even the loud wolf whistle (from Jiho) that made the students laugh even more. Both of them heard nothing; only feeling each other, their hands grabbing at their clothes as they attempted to pull their bodies closer together.

 

At the side of the room Yang Hyunsuk stands alone, smiling to himself at the scene on the stage, when Seunghyun’s dad comes over glaring angrily at the principal.

 

“Are you just going to stand here and _let_ this happen? That teacher turned my son into a _faggot_! If you don’t hold him responsible; then _you_ will be! Either he gets fired, or I’ll never donate any money to your crappy little school ever again! What am I even paying you people fo-!” His words were cut shorts when a hard fist collided with his face, knocking him to the floor. Mr Yang stroked his knuckles threateningly before he spoke.

 

“ _Mr_ Choi… You have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that. It has been a pleasure having your son at our school, but you I cannot say the same for. You, _sir,_ are an arrogant, ignorant, obnoxious and _hateful_ little man and we only ever accepted your behaviour since Seunghyun was such a valuable part of our music program. For the record; nothing we did had anything to do with your money. Every _single_ good grade your son got; he earned.” Mr Yang straightened his tie before speaking in his most official voice. “Mr Choi, our school thanks you for your patronage over the past four years and I can honestly say that I hope we will never have to deal with you _ever_ again.” The principal smirked smugly before walking away happily, leaving a bruised Mr Choi in stunned silence on the floor.


End file.
